Lore
Fallout: Wild Wasteland is set in a post-war Anchorage, Alaska. Lore :: January, 2077 - The Chinese are driven out of Alaska by American Forces, they sabotage two nearby oil rigs before retreating. August, 2077 - Vault-Tec order select American citizens into Vaults. September, 2077 - Anchorage riots grow uncontrollable as citizens panic at the thought of being in a nuclear war, citizens steal from stores city wide, and start hunkering down. October 1st, 2077 - Valdez is under major control before riots could ensue; like Anchorage. The Government place soldiers there. Residential Basements to be converted into small shelters. Supplies are sent toward the Valdez area, as the Government continue to hold control. October 20th, 2077 - The Government pulls a huge amount of soldiers out of the Valdez, without any precaution or explanation. Alaskan Citizens begin to go into panic, with most of them retreating into their shelters, under lock down. October 23rd, 2077 - The Great War. Nuclear Missiles are launched, the majority of them aimed toward American mainland. Although, Alaska does take some damage, with Anchorage and Valdez somehow avoiding a huge amount of damage, to an extent. Remaining military forces ordered into their designated bunkers by the American Government. December 13th, 2077 - Government hidden bunkers become active, Government officials and military higher-ups distributed and relocated to these areas. January, 2078 - A rouge nuclear warhead hits approximately 6 miles from Anchorage, radioactive material is thrown into the sky. October, 2078 - Nuclear winter is upon the affected area of Alaska. Anchorage is now partially irradiated. Unknown, 2079 - Military Forces in Alaska await orders from the Government. Unknown, 2080 - Military Forces begin to get restless and morale dwindles as Government communication grinds to a halt. February, 2083 - A group of twelve men leave one of the bunkers to search for any means of communication in Anchorage. May, 2083 - Four men return, one is horribly irradiated. Morale dwindles further, military personnel begin to question if help will ever come. The men tell of irradiated zones, and other horrible things, about how nuclear winter ravages the land. They also tell of an old military cache from the Alaskan war. July, 2083 - Planning begins to explore further into the military cache. February, 2083 - Military personnel go AWOL and start a takeover as tempers cross the breaking point, sides are drawn. Planning is abruptly stopped. April, 2085 - Military facilities are broken in to halves, both sides refusing to communicate in any other way but violence. December, 2085 - The sides finally meet. Side A insists the Government has abandoned them, and that they must go help the others. Side B is adamant about not leaving the area, that they must wait for orders leading in ranks with no tolerance for anything else. Still unclear of which side went AWOL, the both of them disregard that fact. Unknown, 2086 - Both sides still fight against each other fiercely, Side B holding the controls to the bunker entrance. May, 2086 - Fighting dwindles as Ammunition and medical supplies meet an all time low. November 2086 - Side A and B hold another meeting, they agree that the fighting will destroy both sides. Side A contiues to push their ideals, so Side B decides to let them out. Side A takes the majority of the medical equipment, while Side B keeps majority of ammo. Side A leaves. January 2087 - Side A, frozen and cold, stop at Nevessa intended to be the first checkpoint. Survivors at Nevessa are apparent, but in need of help. Many medics and heart-filled men refuse to advance further to the cache. Wanting to stop and assist. March 2087 - Side A's members took a vote, deciding whether to stay in Nevessa, or to leave. They decide to stay and help those who came to Nevessa in peace. Unknown 2088 - Radiation is seen in heavy pockets in the northern areas of Anchorage. 2089-2095 - All groups are at a pause during this period of time, the status of the major and minor cities still unknown to the World. Unknown 2096 - A Government automated message is broadcasted through all available frequencies. Side B of the military forces seem excited about this announcement. Message is as follows "All American Citizens are to stay put and secure themselves, help is on the way". Unknown 2097 - Fire erupts in Valdez as raiders wreak havoc, robbing remaining supplies in shelters. Survivors seen scattering in all directions. January 2098 - Side B gives up on revival of the Government. Morale plummets again. March 2098 - In an attempt to rally his troops, the Major makes a speech about how they are on their own, but that is all they need. For they are a Brotherhood forgotten by their leaders. The Major reveals he has found the plans for the trip to the cache. Side B is labelled as the Brotherhood. Unknown 2099 - Anchorage radiation increased heavily, unknown exactly what the cause is but it is presumed to be fallout being carried by Alaskan winds. August, 2100 - The Brotherhood finishes up its plans for the trip to the cache. Scouts are sent to the west, in search of any extra facilities that they may utilize. September, 2100 - The Brotherhood scout group return, men seem sickly. They report that radiation is very high in this area. Hope for the West is abandoned. November, 2100 - The Brotherhood sends 74 men out for the trip, first destination is Anchorage. January, 2101 - Side A has revived Nevessa into a helpful community, medical practice is taught widely. A suggestion comes up of helping other cities, and going out to explore. February, 2101 - Smoke is seen coming from the Indigo Factory. April, 2101 - Side A by a majority vote after much discussion and many debates decided to wait until exploring into any major areas. May, 2101 - The Brotherhood's cache group make it to Anchorage after some difficulties, They are met with many raiders and bandits. June, 2101 - After pushing through Anchorage and finding a secure place to wait, it is noticed that the city has fallen in to chaos, with only a small safe-like community. It is decided depressingly that they are to wait here to recover. October, 2101- The Brotherhood cache group decides it's time to push on, they are down to 69 men. Many of the bandits and raiders in Anchorage have either been killed or have cast off the lifestyle in Brotherhood presence. Brotherhood has been known to take away weapons from raiders, preferably the previously Special Ops only Laser rifles, 3 have been found amongst the raiders. February, 2102 - A scout group of 2 men are sent out of the Government Bunker. March, 2102 - Government scout groups return with reports of Oil rigs that look like they are in good condition. April, 2102 - Loud noises are echoed through Alaska, as the Indigo Factory comes to full swing. The Government bunker hums with activity as preparations begin for the next phase. May, 2102 - The Brotherhood's cache group arrives at Valdez to find it semi-under control, only having to fight off some small groups of raiders. The Brotherhood stumble upon the Indigo factory, greeted by 'Indigo personnel'. The Indigo personnel are said to work for 'Indigo Inc.'. This baffled the Brotherhood, but helped morale. The Brotherhood ask to settle down for recovery, not willing to take no for an answer, Indigo Inc. reluctantly accept. July, 2102 - Three Brotherhood members are found inside part of the factory that is strictly forbidden for others to enter, 2 of them are killed in a fight that ensues, an indigo member is also killed. Brotherhood is warned by the Indigo Inc. executives that they have one month to move on, or else problems would occur. The Brotherhood agree, not wanting to take on any more casualties. August, 2102 - Standing at 64 men, The Brotherhood pushes on toward the cache, and leaves Valdez. January, 2103 - The Brotherhood arrive at the cache, standing now at 61 men. Time has been tough, but quickly, they realize that times are looking up. The Major marvels at the new found equipment. Giving a speech about how this is a new day, how their past experiences have taught them that those with the technology have the power. That they must collect all that they can, to hold strong. They continue to push toward their goals, morale set back into stone. February, 2103 - The Brotherhood realize that they have not found just a cache, but a whole bunker facility. People are found in the upper quarters of the facility. The Major decides to integrate these people into the Brotherhood as the men are eager to integrate more people into the Brotherhood, morale is skyrocketed as they learn of these new male and female additions. Unknown, 2104 - All facilities are sent an automated message from 'The Enclave', claiming to be the United States Government. The Brotherhood are shocked to see this as they had thought the Government to be long destroyed. The message is as following "We the Enclave, are coming to reclaim and rehabilitate all facilities in the general area, if there are any facility personnel in these facilities, send your location. We will ensure your safety, and ensure your future. Thank you, for your cooperation.". The Brotherhood cut off all signals from 'The Enclave'. The question rises to what truly lies out beyond the Facility walls. The Brotherhood finally connect somewhere along 2104 through radio signals, updates are given. The West Alaskan and East Alaskan Brotherhood are in full contact. February, 2105 - The Brotherhood begin working on how the facility powers itself, access to the lower levels are blocked without power. February, 2106 - The Enclave loses communication with other Government facilities. March, 2106 - Side A decides to finally move on the Anchorage, they begin packing supplies for the long journey ahead. May, 2106 - Side A begins the journey to Anchorage. June, 2106 - The Brotherhood manages to start up the generators enough so that the top quarters of the bunker are powered at the lowest possible levels. The Western Brotherhood is still low on supplies. A settlement, far from Anchorage, is formed. Wanderers come back with tales of the town, a giant wall surrounding it. It would be coincidental that the town would be named "Wallington." Built up from the scraps of military hardware, the town boosts in size after it's discovery. July, 2106 - Vault 211 located near Anchorage is discovered, the doors opening. Inhabitants reluctantly explore, to be met with a small community. The Vault Dwellers seem shocked at the sites of Anchorage. Vault 211's location is sent to Vault-Tec, this signal is tracked by The Enclave, and accidently found by The Brotherhood. August, 2106 - Group A's progress is slow reason being they the help the provide to any non-hostile person they encounter. The name 'Walkers' is given to them, and is taken on immediately. September, 2106 - Vault Dwellers remain slightly reluctant, as the community in Anchorage continues to grow at a reasonable pace. December, 2106 - The Walkers arrive in Anchorage, the inhabitants in disbelief that people would walk so far just to assist. Inhabitants reluctant to ever leave the city. Because of the frosty conditions in Alaska, they nickname the Walkers, 'Frost Walkers'. The name replaces it's current, as the group continue to walk the frost to help other settlements. 2107 - 2170 - During this time, the Frost Walkers have recruited many people into the idea of helping others. Their efforts have become a fully grown movement, and is well known to be the light of the land. The Brotherhood discovered a crashed zeppelin around the outskirts of Anchorage, returning scouts bring reports of horded technology, fallen soldiers who are recognized to be wearing Power Armour, and a logo. After further research, the Brotherhood discover the mainland Brotherhood of Steel, they push toward contacting them, and ultimately hoping to make their forces larger. Trust with most of the Wasteland has decreased over time, with the Brotherhood falling into the BoS system, now giving wastelanders nicknames, and halting all recruiting into the BoS. The Enclave has become louder than ever, but even more so silent. Researching with the materials they have been prepared with new models of power armour have been created. The prototype 'vertibird' is also being researched and built. The hum of activity is obvious, but for only those that are enclosed in the Government mandated vaults. To the rest of the world, silence is the only thing that is to be heard. Indigo Incorporated have grown to be largely successful, unifying over the fossils of modern day industry, they live for the principles they had when they first had moved in to the factory. They do what the can to benefit them, to ensure their success. They have recruited people openly, working harder to strive the the goal of being ultimate. Their plans only truly known by the CEO of this corporation. Anchorage has grown into a decent community, pocketed with the troubles of raiders, and other such dangers. With the help of the Frost Walkers, the road to recovery has been much easier. Though new beings are becoming prevalent. Valdez is still plagued with many raiders, but controlled by Indigo Inc. to a degree, though still speckled with a few good souls. Though new people are showing up. Other Vaults are discovered, some raided, some destroyed by the horror that lurked within. Those that survived became Wastelanders of Alaska, continuing to thrive in communities around the wasteland. During this time the new species of 'human' have become widely seen. They are also feared, these mutants have been affected by the radiation that plague this land. Only now do they venture out of the dark depths where they lurk. These Ghouls and mutants becoming even more widespread, they are rumored to have a dark settlement for themselves, though they are still seen in Anchorage, and even more so in Valdez. The wasteland is seeing new faces, and they will only see them more as the new race emerges to establish their ground. The rest of Alaska has been irradiated beyond repair. In these times, this is becoming more and more apparent as the area surrounding some of Anchorage is horribly irradiated, what lies in the dark areas are only know to the dead that lie within it. Though within this mist of death and radiation, new settlements form, still becoming stronger with each step. March, 2171 - A message is broadcasted again from the Enclave. It goes as follows. 'To the Citizens of Alaska, many years have passed and it is time; time for America to be rebuilt. It has been long enough since what had occurred; but today is the time to restore it. Thank you, God Bless America, and God Bless the Enclave!" May, 2171 - The BoS begin sending scouts out to Anchorage, and it's surrounding areas, looking for information on the current status of the wasteland. After years of seclusion, this information is needed for future affairs. July, 2171 - Three unknown objects are seen flying across the sky. The Enclave have sent out three vertibirds to recon the oil rigs for activity, before passing onto Valdez. This is the first direct presence of the Enclave in the Alaskan Wasteland. This activity has shocked many wastelanders, and even more so, the BoS. Questions are thrown around with no possible answers. Unknown, 2172 - Rumors surface of many settlements, and strange beings popping up over the wasteland. Vegetation has also been reported, though different, and scarce. The BoS sends a scout south to look for any signs of the rumored settlements. Unknown, 2173 - The BoS discovers an empty missile silo, claiming it for themselves. Indigo Inc. continues to expand it's growing empire Unknown, 2175 - Radiation has peaked in a small section of Anchorage, leaving the area very dangerous without proper equipment. Rumors of strange beings hailing in this area have aroused. Unknown, 2177 - The Wasteland was progressive and quiet, until a cluster of sounds filled the air. The Enclave sent vertibirds to capture the oil rigs, for their own purposes. 'Black robots' have been rumored to pour out of these flying objects. This event is seen only by a few wastelanders. Two of the oil rigs are quickly apprehended and secured. Though it has been reported that there are four more oil rigs; two of which are in unsustainable conditions, one of which partially works, and the other which is too far out to be of use at this time. Unknown, 2178 - The BoS hears of these rumors, the thought of the power that lies there demands action be taken. Scouts are sent to the oil rigs, only to yield a sight of a strange object, seen at the peak of one of the oil rigs. Deeper exploration not yet approved from the leader. Unknown, 2179 - The Brotherhood completely forget about the oil rigs, as the exploration of the missile silo comes into full operation. What is found in the small facility is completely useless in their eyes. Raiders with hoarded explosives discover the missile silo, a fight ensues, ending with the complete destruction of the silo raiders, and major casualties in the Brotherhood. They ensue plans to collect any technology, and store it away from the world, as is the law of the Brotherhood. Lock down is taken into effect, as the leaders meet and plan for the future. Unknown, 2181 - The Gaza-park settlement has been fully established, taking on members into the newly found community. Unknown, 2183 - The settlement known as Ceres, previously not widely known to the Wasteland is visited by the Enclave, being so close to the Oil rig. The Enclave maintains a strong hand here and did not tolerate raiders in the bit. This being shown as a person approached a soldier with a knife yelling insults. The man was shot on site. Enclave usually not interacting with the settlement but showing obvious presence here. Unknown, 2203 - The Brotherhood starts up recruiting again, doing it much more selectively. Scouting teams are being sent out once more. Unknown, 2205 - The Enclave sends out scouts to major settlements. Learning of the strong Indigo influence, and men in white power armour. Unknown, 2210 - A fight ensues when a group of Enclave soldiers discover a scouting group of BoS soldiers at an abandoned factory while searching for technology, and information on the Enclave. The fight ends with two Enclave soldiers knocked out and dragged away, and an injured BoS Soldier. Both factions receive reports and coming to the shocking conclusion. The BoS viewing the Enclave as a technology filled threat, and the Enclave viewing BoS as a rouge mercenary group who found power armour. Both now consider the threats presence as the realization of other presences becoming more and more known. Unknown, 2214 - Fighting grows more heated between Enclave and BoS. Many fights are sudden, coming and leaving devastation in its wake. March, 2215 - The Brotherhood begins it's plans for a full scale attack on the Enclave-held oil rig. May, 2215 - The Brotherhood launches the attack on the oil rig, a bloody battle begins. Each side of the Brotherhood bringing many of its men into the fray. The Enclave fighting back with forces unseen since the Great War. The battle lasts for months. While in retreat though, Elder Rodgers is sniped, killing him. Both sides take heavy damage, Enclave in equipment, BoS in men. June, 2215 - The Head Paladin orders a full retreat. The Enclave successfully defending their oil rig. July, 2215 - The BoS is now in full lock down, Head Knights are in a disagreement on how to proceed. September, 2215 - BoS Head Knights have huge arguments, tensions rise until, finally, a fist fight between them begins. One Knight is killed as the fight breaks out among the men of the three Head Knights. November, 2215 - Head Knights of the BoS meet to talk again after some time, an agreement is not reached. Suddenly, a proposal is made out of anger. A proposal to split ways. They are in agreement, leading for the Head Knights to quickly order their men to grab what they can, each splitting paths. An agreement was never made as to who gets what facilities. Those Head Knights now run one of five divisions in the BoS, each one standing for a specific trait, and begin living by such. These new divisions are not together, but not necessarily against each other, forming a very loose confederation of the BoS, with the motives left broken. Of course, they are still headed by the Head Paladin. February, 2216 - Fighting occurs between two divisions, this has been the first altercation including bullets, the split seems finalized by this action. All divisions realize this means they are able to open war against one-another just as any other faction. All Head Knights finally claim full independence yet still live under the banner of the BoS. May, 2216 - The Enclave finds the BoS men fighting among themselves in large scale battle, quickly joining the fight, the Enclave and BoS divisions break into each others men, a division is destroyed. The remaining divisions retreat when they see fighting amongst themselves makes them too weak to fight the Enclave. They establish a loose confederation between the four divisions, thus sustaining enough strength to hold the Enclave back. Unknown, 2217 - The Enclave go back into seclusion, remaining strong with it's goals, guarding the Oil Rigs and Valdez, only leaving to scout for unknown things, and shooting trespassers. Current Day, 2218 - Fights between the four BoS divisions have ended, except the fights with the Enclave whenever any interaction is made, both regarding each other as a legitimate threat. The BoS now standing separate but one, the divisions occasionally ganging up on one another. The goal still being the same for the Brotherhood to collect technology and uphold their beliefs. The goals for the Enclave are changed and unknown to the world. Bide their time, and rebuild in seclusion. Anchorage is still overflowing with raiders, and the new mutant inhabitants that are seen roaming Anchorage. The irradiated sector of Anchorage is hiding only what people could speculate, being uninhabitable and impassible for people without proper equipment. The Frost Walkers still helping those who request aid, they stand as the support that keeps Alaska alive. Valdez is still supported by Indigo Incorporated, acting as the force of the city keeping raiders down to decent numbers, leaving it a redeemable city. Other settlements still spark up, occasionally fall as well. What else the Wasteland holds is truly unknown, as the wounds of the Earth still showing the sins of our ancestors. The mark of the past is still prevalent, but the unknown of the future still gives us new radiated surprises that we can only discover and try to change. What happens here on out is how they make it, with building, with blood, and with war. After all, war... War never changes.